Back In Business
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: [Oneshot]My entry to the CeeCee's POV contest on MCBC. Read and Review, please.


**_CeeCee's POV _**

"Cee Cee!" I heard my mom call up the stairs.

"What?" I yelled back. I could tell she was in the kitchen. Thats where she normally is anyway. That woman never stops baking.

"Phone!" she yelled again. Oh, the phone. Its either Adam or Suze. No one else ever calls my house. Because I'm a loser - and a freak - and a geek.

"Alright!" I said back.

I picked up the line in my room and clicked it on.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Cee," said Adam. My heart skipped a beat. It always does when I hear his voice. You should see what happens to me when I actually _see_ him.

"Uh, hey, Adam, whats up?" I replied. I prayed to god he didn't notice the nervousness in my voice. That would beso embarrassing.

"Nothin' much, just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Clutch with me," he said. Go to the Coffee Clutch with Adam. Doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sure," I said a little too quickly.

"Sweet," he said, "okay, well I'll call Suze–"

I cut him off, "She's at that auction thing."

"Oh, right, well, I'll pick you up in a few," he said. Wow, I'll actually get to sit in the front this time.

"'Kay, bye."

"See ya," he dismissed. He hung up as did I.

About five minutes later I heard Adam honk his horn. I flew down the stairs and told my mom before I went out.

We arrived at the Clutch only a few minutes later. Man, EVERYONE was there. They were mostly people from school. I recognized some of my friends from the newspaper committee with their odd boyfriends. God, I wish _I_ had a boyfriend. Preferably Adam. But I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon (A/N: Is that so, Cee?).

We took our seats at a table near the jukebox. That's where we normally sit, becuase Adam likes to put his music on, which, coincidentally, is what I like.

Adam was acting so unlike himself. He was actually _quiet_.

We sat for a few minutes in silence, then Adam spoke, "So, what would you like?" he asked.

I was confused. What would I like? _I sure would like for you to ask me out_ - _or screw me. _Where the hell did that come from? Okay, I don't think he meant that, so I settled for, "Huh?"

He grinned, "Cee, are you thinking dirty thoughts about me?"

I sat up in my chair, shocked. "NO!" I protested.

He only laughed, "I was joking, Cee," he said.

"Oh," was all I said.

Then he said, "What do you want?" and pointed to the food and beverage counter.

Now I see what I meant. "Uh, the usual," I replied.

"Sure," he said and winked.

Horrendously, I found myself giggling. Fortunately, he had walked away before I started the horrible giggles.

Unfortunately, I was still giggling when he came back - a good ten minutes later.

"Uh, Cee, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, while setting the two cappuccinos down on the table. He also got some cinnamon buns. Aww, how sweet.

When I finally clammed up, I managed to say, "nothing," and started sipping my cappuccino casusally - yeah, right.

"Whatever," he said.

And, again, we were sent into a horrible silence. Something is really up with Adam. He is unusually quiet and serious.

"Cee?" he said, out of the blue.

I looked up from my book that I had brought - only a loser like me brings a book to a café. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering," he said, nervously, "uh, do you, um, have a date?"

I kknitted my brows and asked, "A date? For what?"

"To the Winter Formal," he said.

"Oh," I responded. I looked down at my book. What does this have anything to do with?

"So do you?" he asked.

I looked back up at him. "Do I what?" I asked.

"Do you have a date to the Winter Formal?" he asked a little more confidently this time. Why was he asking me this? Was he trying to rub the fact that I am date-less - once again - in my face? Or was he asking me ou – stop Cee, its just wishful thinking. Don't flatter yourself.

"Uh, no," I said. Was it me or did I see a smile creep on to his face? Was he _laughing_ at me? What, did he think it was _funny_ that I had no date - again? That was cruel, and yet, I had to ask, "why?"

His grin was replaced my a nervous smile, "well, ya see, I was just–" He stopped.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He looked me in the eye, "Cee, I wanted to–what I mean to say is – ah, what the hell," he said, "Cee, will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" he asked.

I blinked. Did he just say what I thought he said? Am I hallucinating again, because God knows this isn't the first time.

"W-what?" I said, ever so intelligently.

He sighed, "Will you go to the Winter Formal with me, Cee?" he asked again. For my benefit, I knew, not for his.

Okay, now I know I'm not hallucinating. In all of my hallucinations - and trust me, there were a lot - he only asked me once and then I snapped out of it. But this time, he asked me twice and seemed to _serious_ about it. So _unlike_ Adam.

"Really?" I found myself saying. Pathetic, I know, but if you were in my situation, you's understand.

"Yes, really, Cee," he said. I could tell he was getting impatient.

It was getting hard to breath in here. I needed to get out and tell someone that this was _really_ happening. So, I told Adam that my cell was vibrating. He believed me and I bolted out of there. I didn't leave, though, I called Suze.

It rang three times before she picked up. Thank god, I was getting so anxious.

"Hello?" I hear her say. She sounded tired and...distant.

"Suze?" I asked more than said. I was so excited and completely not me. I was bubbly now, all of a sudden. "Oh my Zgod, you'll never believe what just happened."

"What?" she said, sounding like she wasn't really in the mood. However, I ignored that fact. I was way to excited to care.

"He asked me," I said, trembling, "Adam. Adam asked me to the Winter Formal. We're just at the Coffe Clutch, you know, having cappuccinos—we'd have asked you, only you were at the auction all day—"

She cut me off with a bored, "Uh-huh."

"—and he just asked me. Out of the blue. I had to run outside and call you. I just . . . Oh, my God. I had to tell someone. He asked me." I said again. God, it felt so good to tell someone, especially Suze, even if she seemed like she didn't really care right now.

"That is so great, CeeCee," she said. I could tell she was excited for me. She knew how badly I wanted this. Just like she wanted Jesse. Jesse, I wonder what is with that guy.

"I guess I should go back in and say yes," I said, getting nervous all fo a sudden, "I shoudl say yes, right? Or should I play hard tog et? I don't wnat him to think I'm too eager. And it is next weekend. Technically, he should have asked me a long time ago—"

Once again, I was cut off by Suze Simon. She was laughing at me. "CeeCee, are you nuts? Hang up the phone, go inside, and say yes," she said.

She was right. "I should, shouldn't I? I just . . . I mean, I've been wanting this to happen for so long, and now it is, and I . . . well, I just can't believe it . . . ." I babbled.

"CeeCee." Suze said in a stern voice.

"Hanging up now," I said and hung up.

Suze didn't relaly do much, but somehow, she made me more confident.

I courageously walked back inside, with a smile on my face, and took a seat at our table. Adam was there with a nervous smile on his face.

"So . . . was that your mom?" he asked.

"Uh, no, that was Suze, she wanted to tell me how she saw Aunt Pru with Mr. Walden," I answered quickly. Suze had told me that before when she called from the auction.

"Oh, well that's interesting," he replied, "so, uh, have you given it any thought?" he asked.

This time I didn't act like an idiot and say 'Huh?'. This time, I said, "Yes, I have given it some thought, and yes, I will go with you." I knew I sounded confident and I silently thanked Suze for that.

"Really?" he asked indignantly.

"Really," I replied.

Then he stood up and said, "Adam's back in business!"

That's when everyone looked over at our table. Normally I would have been embarrassed, but I was so happy to have the old Adam back instead of the nervous one.

**_Like, love, hate?_**

**_Review, please._**

**_Love,_**

**_Nicole_**


End file.
